Problem: Let $O$ be the origin.  There exists a scalar $k$ so that for any points $A,$ $B,$ $C,$ and $D$ such that
\[3 \overrightarrow{OA} - 2 \overrightarrow{OB} + 5 \overrightarrow{OC} + k \overrightarrow{OD} = \mathbf{0},\]the four points $A,$ $B,$ $C,$ and $D$ are coplanar.  Find $k.$
Explanation: From the given equation,
\[3 \overrightarrow{OA} - 2 \overrightarrow{OB} = -5 \overrightarrow{OC} - k \overrightarrow{OD}.\]Let $P$ be the point such that
\[\overrightarrow{OP} = 3 \overrightarrow{OA} - 2 \overrightarrow{OB} = -5 \overrightarrow{OC} - k \overrightarrow{OD}.\]Since $3 + (-2) = 1,$ $P$ lies on line $AB.$  If $-5 - k = 1,$ then $P$ would also lie on line $CD,$ which forces $A,$ $B,$ $C,$ and $D$ to be coplanar.  Solving $-5 - k = 1,$ we find $k = \boxed{-6}.$